


Finished: A Jim Moriarty Oneshot

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: A Father's Compromise [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty had never truly felt fear until now and he doesn't like it one little bit. Panic and horror were suffocating him as he kept his coat over the wound, trying desperately to get the blood to stop flowing as he waited impatiently for the ambulance. This wasn't supposed to be happening, no one was ever supposed to know where James Moriarty kept his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finished: A Jim Moriarty Oneshot

Moriarty had never truly felt fear until now and he doesn't like it one little bit. Panic and horror were suffocating him as he kept his coat over the wound, trying desperately to get the blood to stop flowing as he waited impatiently for the ambulance. This wasn't supposed to be happening, no one was ever supposed to know where James Moriarty kept his heart. But someone found out and now the price was being paid. 

They had been walking down the street, just enjoying the familiar sounds of the city, when they heard what sounded like a car backfiring before all the panic began. Both of them dropped to the ground and Jim wasn't sure why until he looked to his left. She was lying there, the front of her blouse turning crimson and her eyes looking around wildly. "Daddy," she gasped, blood spattered across her face and pooling on the sidewalk beneath her.

"No," he mumbles over and over as Thalia's breathing grows shallow. Sirens were growing louder, but Jim's scream of anguish was louder still. As the paramedics pushed him aside, Jim felt his perfect world begin to shatter. This couldn't happen to his Honeybear, she had two fathers that loved her more than anything in the world, a husband that worshiped her, and two children that adored her. She was only thirty-two for Christ sakes!

But Thalia Grace Holmes wouldn't make it to thirty-three and her killer was found three weeks after she died in the hospital, the murderer's body too mutilated to identify and a single word written in blood beside the corpse.

_ Finished. _


End file.
